The Return
by foxyfeline
Summary: Sequel to Payback: Jack and Sam return to the SGC
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Return  
Author: Cabouse18  
Email: cabouse18@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to MGM so please don't sue me!  
Category: SJ Romance, Angst, H/C  
Spoilers: Divide & Conquer; Desperate Measures; Chain Reaction; 2001  
Sequel: Story is a sequel to "Payback"  
Season: 5, Daniel is still alive  
Content Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sam and Jack return to the SGC  
Notes: I love feedback. I also just wanted to thank everyone who encouraged me to finish the first fic.   
  
  
Sam and Jack returned to the SGC a week later. They hadn't done anything other than sleep next to each other. It wasn't that they didn't want to they just both agreed to weight until Sam's doctor cleared her for "physical" activities.   
  
Jack strolled down the hallways of the SGC whistling and thinking about the past few months. If he was going to be honest with himself, which he was, Jack was happy that Sam came and got him. It was good to be back and he really liked the idea of waking up every morning with Sam in his arms even if they hadn't done anything. It had been such a long time since he truly loved someone and he was beginning wonder if he ever loved Sara as much as he loves Sam. Deciding not to dwell on it he focused his attention on his up coming talk with the General. He still couldn't the man called the president, way to go George. Knocking on the door to the General's office he took a deep breath and entered.  
  
"Reporting as ordered sir"  
  
Hammond smiled "At ease Jack and welcome back."  
  
"Good to be back sir" seeing the look of uncertainty on Hammond's face he assured him "I mean that sir it is good to be back."  
  
"Glad to hear that son. As I understand it Major Carter won't be ready for gate travel for another three weeks. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes sir it is. Doc wants to make sure her back can handle the strain and that she back to peek physical performance."  
  
"I take it you want SG-1 to remain on world for those three weeks?"  
  
"I can't speak for Daniel or Teal'c but I know I would like to remain on world, it that is ok with sir."  
  
"It's fine with me and I will speak with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c but I don't see them having a problem with remaining earth bound for a few weeks."  
  
"Thank you sir, for everything" he added smiling  
  
"You more than welcome Jack. You two deserve happiness."  
  
Jack smiled. That's what it was happiness that Sam had brought him and he was going to cherish every moment of it. "If that's all sir I'd like to go and see how Major Carter is doing."  
  
"Now remember Jack no hanky panky while on base or on missions, that is where anyone can see you" the general replied winking. George couldn't help the little jibe. "Dismissed"  
  
As he walked down the Jack couldn't but laugh at the general's language "hanky panky" his mother used to him that when he was in high school and he was going out on a date. He rounded the corner and ran right into the person he was going to see.  
  
"Sorry sir" they had agreed that Sam should still call him "sir" at least when they were in public. When they were on missions with Daniel and Teal'c Sam could call him Jack but on world while at the base she would call him sir.  
  
"It's ok Carter" Jack on the other hand tried as hard as possible to call her Sam but for some reason Carter always came out. It didn't bother Sam in fact she laughed at it. They had been military for so long that when they finally had no regulations holding them back they still called each other by ranks and last names. "I was actually coming to see you."  
  
"Really sir, what about?" she was flirting and he knew it.  
  
"Well Major I just spoke with Hammond and he agreed that SG-1 with be earth bound while you get yourself cleared. That is if Daniel and Teal'c decide not to go with any other teams. You know Danny and his rocks" she laughed  
  
"Yes sir, I was actually on my way to grab a cup of coffee if you want to join me?"  
  
"Lead on Carter" he replied with his hand outstretched in the direction of the commissary. For his efforts he was rewarded with a giggle. "What did I say about giggling?"  
  
"Sorry sir" she as she giggled more  
  
"You're hopeless" he replied as they walked down the hallway.  
  
(0)  
  
When they got to the Commissary they were greeted with a huge "welcome back" from most of the base personnel.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed up, we about to start taking bets on when the Major would need a coffee fix" said Ferretti smiling "Welcome back you guys had been the same with you" he added giving Sam a hug and shaking Jack's hand  
  
"Thanks Ferretti. It is good to be back" said Jack  
  
"Yes thank you. You have no idea how good it is to be out of that hospital"  
  
"It is indeed good to have you both back" added Teal'c  
  
"Yeah we really did miss you guys" added Daniel giving Sam a big hug  
  
"Oh hey did the general talk to you guys about staying on planet for the next three weeks while Sam gets better?"  
  
"He did indeed O'Neill. Both Daniel Jackson and I have decided to remain on earth while Major Carter heals."  
  
"Yeah it wouldn't and hasn't been the same going on missions without either of you" added Daniel  
  
"I concur with Daniel Jackson. While Major Ferretti is a competent leader I found myself missing your jokes O'Neill"  
  
"Really Teal'c, well I'm flattered"  
  
"Don't get him started Teal'c. Now he will constantly be cracking jokes" added Daniel with a smile earning him self a jab from Jack.  
  
"Come on lets get something to drink, space monkey" Jack added   
  
When the party was over Teal'c and Jack went to go work out while Sam and Daniel went to her lab to see how much paperwork had piled up.  
  
"Actually Teal'c and I kept your lab pretty clean."  
  
"Really thanks. Did you do the same to the Colonel's office?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Jack's office is a pit I wouldn't be surprised if something is living in there"   
  
Sam laughed. She really missed talking with Daniel. While he came and visited her in the hospital every chance he got it wasn't the same as the banter they shared while working. Entering her lab Sam was pleasantly confronted with a lab that was cleaner than the way she had left it before their down time.  
  
"Wow. You guys have been busy huh?" she said as inspected her equipment to make sure they hadn't broken anything. If Daniel's off world track record was anything to go by she was afraid of what he might have done to her naquada reactor.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't break anything" he said sensing that was what she was doing in looking at her equipment. "Teal'c handled all the machines I simply cleaned up the paperwork."   
  
"Well thank you" she said sitting on her work stool  
  
"Should you be sitting on the stool like that? You with your back and all?" he asked concerned  
  
"You're right I should probably get a different chair. Thanks" she replied stepping off the stool. "Is there something else you wanted to talk me about Daniel?"  
  
"Actually yes, you and Jack seem happy."  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"Both. You guys are happy right?"  
  
"Yes Daniel we are happy. We just decided to keep it professional while on base and off world."  
  
Smirking he replied "you really think Jack will keep his hands off you while off world?"  
  
"Out Daniel I have work to do" she said laughing as she pushed him out of her lab  
  
"Fine but you didn't answer my question"  
  
"Goodbye Daniel" with that she closed the door before he could say anything else. Laughing to herself she went back over to her work bench and began pulling out tools to work on her reactor.  
  
TBC 


	2. part 2

See Disclaimer info in part one  
  
I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel. If anyone has any ideas I will be more than happy to accept ideas b/c I am starting to get writers block  
JC  
  
Part 2  
  
Jack found her like that two hours later. She was hunched over her reactor not aware that he was even there. He loved to watch her work. Even though he never understood anything she worked on he loved to watch her when she was deep in thought. He realized that he was happy and was glad that she had come to get him that day. He decided to make his presence known by walking over her to work bench.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
She smiled that smile that reserved for only him "I'm studying my reactor. I missed a lot of work the last two months."  
  
"Are you supposed to be sitting like that?"  
  
"Actually this is better than the last chair I was sitting in."  
  
"You're not in any pain?"  
  
"No, Jack I am not in any pain. I am fine. How did your work out with Teal'c go?"  
  
"Good. I gotta work off some of the fat I put on while at the cabin" he replied patting his stomach. She laughed "So feel like taking a break and getting a bite to eat?"  
  
"I though you wanted to work off some of that fat?" she replied by patting his stomach jokingly  
  
"Ha.Ha. Come on I know you have been missing the commissary's blue jell-o" he said wiggling his eyebrows  
  
"Ok fine let's go." She relented putting her tools down on the table and rising to follow him.  
  
"Off World Activation. I repeat off world activation."  
  
"Well there goes that idea" he said as they made their way to the control room  
  
(0)  
  
"Are we receiving an IDC?"  
  
"Yes sir. It's the Tok'ra."  
  
"Open the iris" replied the general just as Sam and Jack walked in. Colonel, Major it seems the Tok'ra have decided to pay us a visit" Sam and Jack glanced at each other and headed to toward the embarkation room to meet who ever the Tok'ra were sending  
Walking into the gate room Sam silently hoped that her dad was going to be the one coming through. She hadn't seen him since he came to visit in the hospital and she wanted to tell him about the change in her and Jack's relationship personally. Anxiously waiting at the bottom of the ramp she was disappointed when Anise came appeared. They hadn't seen her since the Za'tarc incident and even before then she wasn't Sam's favorite person. Anise descended the ramp towards her and Jack  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter it is good to see you again. I only wish it was under better circumstances."  
  
"Why what's wrong?" asked Sam asked nervous that it might have something to do with the fact that her dad hadn't been the one to come through the gate.  
  
Switching control from symbiote to host "I am sorry to have to tell you this Major Carter but your father has been captured by the system Lord Lithe" (I just made that name up so don't go ballistic on me)  
  
"How was he captured?" asked Jack as he watched Sam and by this time General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 had joined them in the gate room.  
  
"He was on his way to meet a Tok'ra operative who had vital information on a possible meeting between the system lords. While on the planet designated for the exchange he was captured by Lithe's Jaffa's and taken to Lithe's planet."   
  
"Sir" Sam said turning to the General "we have to help him."  
  
"I agree Major but I am afraid that you will not be able to join them" she started to protest but the General cut her off "I'm sorry you are not cleared for gate travel. Colonel get your team geared up and read to head through the gate" just as was about to leave Anise interrupted him  
  
"Actually General Hammond if we are to succeed in rescuing Jacob/Selmak we will require Major Carter's knowledge"  
  
"Why?" asked Daniel  
  
Anise was about to answer when Sam spoke up. "Jolinar" Anise merely nodded. Every one got quiet this was starting to sound familiar.  
  
"Lets take this to the briefing room" said the General  
  
Once seated around the briefing room table Anise explained to everyone that Jolinar worked on a secret project that took place on what was now Lithe's planet. For many years he had been searching for information on the project, which she explained was a weapon capable of protecting an entire planet from the Goa'uld. Anise explained that the weapon was unable to be finished because Jolinar had been captured by Sokar's forces and when she escaped Jolinar explained that the project was never discovered by Sokar but Jolinar presumed that since no other Tok'ra had responded to their attempts to contact them the protect was most likely destroyed.  
  
"It was only recently that we have discovered that Lithe has been seeking out the Tok'ra because he has found remnants of the project. We believe that he thinks Selmak may know more than he actually does."  
  
"How did you get this information?" asked Jack  
  
"The Tok'ra operative that Selmak was to meet managed to stay hidden while the Jaffa interrogated Selmak before leaving the planet. So you see General it is imperative that Major Carter joins this mission."  
  
"All I see is that the Tok'ra are interested in this weapon not in saving Jacob" replied the General  
  
"You must understand General that if we are able to gain control of this weapon then saving Jacob Carter will be easier."  
  
"How" asked Jack who was getting thoroughly annoyed with the woman  
  
"The weapon is capable of disabling the weapons used by the Goa'uld essentially leaving them defenseless which is why we are seeking not only the Major's help but that of the SG-1 as well"  
  
"Because our weapons would be the only ones to work when and if the weapon is enabled?" asked Daniel  
  
"That is correct Dr. Jackson"  
  
"Sir I really want to take part in this mission. Not just for my father but if this weapon still exists then it will play a big role in defending earth."  
  
The General thought for a moment. The Major had a point but he was weary of sending her out so soon after leaving the hospital and he had the feeling that Jack would agree but Jacob's life and the protection of the planet was at stake. "Very well Major, I will allow you to go on this mission. Please don't make me regret my decision is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir" replied Sam  
  
"Very well you leave in one hour, dismissed."  
  
  
End part 2 


	3. part 3

Part 3... See Disclaimer info in part one  
Well here it is. I suffered a little of writer's block but I got past it. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far.Thanks for all the feedback  
  
JC  
  
  
As Jack made his way towards Sg-1's locker room to get suited up Daniel ran up next to him. "Jack are you sure Sam should be going on this mission?"  
  
"Her father is out there Daniel and he is in trouble. You want to be the one to tell her that she can't try and help him?"  
  
"I know Jack but she has only been out of the hospital for a week" Jack stopped walking and turned to face Daniel  
  
"I know that Daniel and don't think for a moment that I am not apprehensive about her going on this mission because I am. You heard Anise this weapon can be just what we need and Carter might be the only who can get the weapon and rescue her father and I'll be damned if I am the one to stand in her way"  
  
"I'm just worried about her that's all"  
  
"I am too and believe me if she shows any signs that her going was a bad idea I will pull her out and we will find another way. But until that happens this is Carter's show got it?"  
  
"Yeah Jack I got it" sighed Daniel and they made the rest of the trip to the locker room in silence  
  
(0)  
  
Daniel wasn't the only who was making his protests clear, Janet was not a camper either and she was letting Sam know it. "I know you want to help your father but Sam it is too soon for you to be going through the gate."  
  
"That's right Janet I want to help my dad and I may be the only one who can do that. I have to go"  
  
"Fine then, I'm going to the general and request that I be allowed to join you."  
  
"Janet…."  
  
"Don't Janet me, you only just got out of the hospital and I will be damned if you think I am going to sit by and hope that nothing happens to you" she replied defiantly making her point by crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good. Now go get dressed while I talk to the general" with that she left Sam and made her way to the general's office. Unfortunately the general didn't see things her way and she was forced to remain on base. "But general"  
  
"I am sorry doctor. We have four teams currently off world and with Dr. Warner away on one of those missions I cannot afford to send you out and leave this base without a doctor."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If it were possible I would send you with them but I can't. I am sorry" Janet nodded "Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir" Janet left the general's office and made her way towards the control room to watch SG-1 depart. When she arrived she found Sam making last minute checks on the dialing program.  
  
"I guess the general said no huh?" Sam asked genuinely feeling bad that her friend had to stay behind and worry.  
  
"Yeah with Dr. Warner out with SG-6 the base can't afford to be without a doctor and it would take too long to call someone in" Sam put a reassuring hand on her friend's arm and started to leave "just promise me that you will be careful ok?"  
  
Smiling at her best friend's concern "I promise" and with that Sam made joined her teammates in the gate room and waited for the stargate to engage.  
  
"SG-1 you have a go" the general said into the microphone.   
  
"Ok kids lets bring Jacob home" Jack said as he adjusted his cap and made his way up the ramp and through the event horizon. Daniel, Teal'c and Anise followed suit. When she reached the horizon Sam turned and took one last look at Janet through the control room window and then entered the stargate.  
  
When Sam looked back at Janet that last time Janet saw the look on Sam's face right before she entered the event horizon, it was a look that said 'I'm sorry.' Realizing that at this point there was nothing she could do Janet took a deep breath and made her way back to infirmary silently praying that they would all make it back safe.  
  
(0)  
  
After exiting the gate they made their to the cargo ship that the Tok'ra had waiting for them. The plan was to take the ship to the planet land it near where the Tok'ra believed the project to be and go from there. Since Lithe only had a small force at his command avoiding his Jaffa wouldn't be difficult but locating Jacob would be. That is why they had decided to go after the weapon first and if it couldn't be salvaged they would think of another way.  
  
"The planet which we seek is a day's journey from this planet" said Anise entering the ship "This is Shalek he will fly us to the planet" she said introducing the Tok'ra to SG-1  
  
"Charmed" said Jack making a quick glance at Sam who was obviously struggling slightly with her pack. He left Anise and the others to prepare for lift off and made his way towards her. "Here let me help you" he said releasing the pack from her shoulders and putting it on the ground.  
  
"Thanks" was all she said as she made her way over to the corner of the cargo bay  
  
Casting one last glance at the bridge and the others he went and sat down beside her. "How's the back?" he asked placing his hand on the small of her back  
  
"A little sore but I'll manage" she replied leaning into his embrace "You know Janet asked the general if she could come on this mission and a small part of me was glad that she couldn't come" catching the look of confusion that he gave she explained "I would never forgive myself if something happened to her and Cassie was left alone"  
  
"I know but try not to think about that. We are going to rescue your dad and everyone is going to get home safe" he enforced his words with a smile and hugged her closer to him.  
Closing his eyes briefly to take in her familiar scent, they were both content to sit in silence merely enjoying the other's presence.  
  
Through the open door to the cargo bay Anise watched their interaction with slight jealousy. She was very attracted to Colonel O'Neill and knew how much he cared for Major Carter, after all she was the one who did the testing, but she still hoped that since the regulations prevented the Colonel and Major form being she would have a chance to be with the Colonel.  
  
Anise wasn't the only one doing a little observing, Daniel watched Anise as she stared at his friends. Jack had told him what Anise had done while he was under suspicion of being a Za'tarc and Daniel hadn't missed the look of jealousy she now wore while watching Jack and Sam. Daniel took the initiative and decided to step in. Walking over to Anise he looked at her and then to his friends and without taking his eyes of Jack and Sam he said "their finally happy. I mean after all these years of dancing around each other they can finally be together and be happy" he finished never taking his eyes off them.  
  
"Yes it is obvious they are happy. I know Jacob is happy with Major Carter's choice" she said it with such contention that it was obvious to Daniel that she had forced the words and smile before turning and walking back towards Teal'c and Shalek.  
  
"Oh I think we are going to have a problem" he muttered to himself as he took one last look at Jack and Sam and then made his way to join the others.  
  
  
End part 3…..I am soooo evil aren't I?! 


	4. part 4

Part 4   
  
If you hated the ending to part 3 you may want to string me up when you finish reading part 4. What do you expect I can't lay it all out for you guys. after all I need to make sure you guys will come back for more!! Enjoy  
JC  
  
  
A few hours later Daniel had made his way to where Jack was sitting. He had left after Sam had fallen asleep and Daniel was going to tell about Anise then but she seemed to be at his side at every moment and Daniel could tell Jack was getting annoyed.   
  
"Hey Jack" Daniel started "Look I wanted to tell you this earlier but Anise seemed to be attached to you and what I have to say concerns her so"  
  
"Daniel spit it out" between Anise following his every move and his concern for Sam he really wasn't in the mood for Daniel's rambling episodes.  
  
"Just watch out for Anise ok?" that got Jack's attention   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Earlier when you and Sam were…well you know in the cargo bay she was watching you with well I could read the jealousy all over her face"   
  
At hearing this Jack looked around for Anise on the bridge and when she caught site of him looking at her she smiled shyly. That look gave Jack all the confirmation he needed. All those years in black ops had taught how to read people from a simple glance and Daniel was right she was wearing her jealousy as well as her attraction to him on her shirt sleeve. "Thanks Daniel I'll keep an eye on her"  
  
"Just be careful Jack. I don't think she would intentionally hurt Sam   
  
"You think she would hurt Sam?" asking quickly  
  
"I said I don't think she would do it intentionally but after that I don't know" he finished casting a quick glance in Anise's direction. Jack remained silent simply taking in what Daniel had said and he made himself a promise that if Anise somehow allowed Sam to be injured unintentional or not he would rip her limb from limb.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Sam. See if Teal'c needs anything" Daniel nodded in response and made his way over to Teal'c  
  
Seeing that the Colonel was moving away from Daniel and towards another part of the ship she went to follow but was stopped by Daniel. "He's going to check on Sam if you have to ask him something I suggest you wait until he comes back" he said and then continued towards Teal'c. He didn't like Anise and this situation she was creating especially at his time only made his dislike for her grow  
  
Why do you continue to pursue someone who does not want you?  
  
He is attracted to me. I felt that when he returned my kiss  
  
Possibly but he is a man. He is also a man that is very much in love the woman he has left to go and see  
  
We shall see  
  
Do not anything stupid. I can sense what you are thinking and I will fight at every possible turn. The Tok'ra are in need of the tauri's help especially Major Carter's, if you do anything to jeopardize that I will inform the council  
  
The host remained quiet and went back to her duties on the bridge, awaiting her time with Colonel O'Neill.  
  
(0)  
  
Meanwhile Jack had heard what Daniel said to Anise and was grateful that she heeded his warning and didn't follow. She was seriously starting to annoy him and after what Daniel said he was starting to hate her with full blown passion. He made his way to where he left Sam earlier and when he entered the room he was greeted by one of her gorgeous smiles.  
  
"Hey nice of you to rejoin the living" he said with a smirk  
  
"Thanks I didn't realize how tired I was" she replied stretching her stiff back "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"A couple of hours, not that long at all. Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I hope you brought something to occupy yourself because we still a have whole day's trip to get through"  
  
"Actually I was going to ask Anise if I could use the memory device to see if I could remember anything about the weapon."  
  
"Peachy, listen about Anise" he started shoving his hands into his pockets "Daniel told me something about her, which I later confirmed for myself"  
  
"What is it?" she asked slightly confused  
  
Jack explained how Anise had made a pass at him when they thought they were za'tarc's and how Daniel had warned him about what he saw. He had half expected Sam to get upset and tell him not to worry that she could take care of herself but instead she walked over to him gave him a short kiss and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for warning me but you don't have to worry if she has a problem I will set her straight" she said giving him another kiss  
  
"You know I like 'this female protecting what's hers' side of you" he replied between kisses. She just laughed and led him out of the room  
  
When they reached the bridge, still holding hands, Sam didn't miss the look of discontent on Anise's face and in reaction to it she gripped Jack's hand tighter and made sure to flash him a smile and made sure that Anise saw his reaction. They made their way over to Anise and Sam spoke first releasing Jack's hand  
  
"Anise I was wondering if we could use the memory device to see if I could find any of Jolinar's memories that concern the weapon?"  
  
"Of course I was going to seek you out earlier and ask when you wanted to begin but I was informed you were resting and decided to wait"   
  
"Good then lets get started" Sam replied clapping her hands together  
  
"I shall retrieve the device" she said and Sam didn't miss the flirtatious smile she flashed Jack as she walked past them.  
  
"She doesn't give up does she?" thought Sam as she watched her leave the bridge. She looked over at Jack and could tell he was thinking the same exact thing, he merely rolled his eyes and went and sat next to Teal'c  
  
(0)  
  
After placing the device on Sam's temple Sam began to think of the planet they were headed for and the weapon that Jolinar had worked on. Several minutes passed until Sam had found what she was looking for. She had managed to find a vague image of the device in her mind was concentrating on location when the ship shuttered causing her to lose her focus and all with it the image.  
  
"Damn I lost it"  
  
"I will leave the device on so that you can continue to recall information" Anise said as she rose to leave to see what the disturbance was  
  
Jack sat in the corner feeling an intense sense of déjà vu. The last time something like this happened they ended up in 'hell' and he was hoping that they wouldn't have repeat performance in this mission.   
  
Daniel, sensing Jack's train of thought of said "I know how you feel" Jack looked up "This whole mission is just vaguely similar to our previous mission to rescue Jacob from 'hell.' It actually gives me the willies"  
  
"The willies Daniel?" asked Sam   
  
"Yeah you know like 20 different languages and all you could come up with was the willies." Daniel just blushed and they all began to laugh when Sam gasped   
  
"Sam you ok?" asked a concerned Daniel  
  
"Yeah an image just popped up out of no where it kinds startled me"  
  
"What did you see?" asked Jack who had now moved to sit next to her  
  
"A mountain, more precisely a cave inside a mountain, it was dark but I could see strange markings on the wall. I think they were put their by Jolinar so that she would be able to recognize the cave if she ever needed to return"  
  
"Where was the mountain?"  
  
"I don't know. Like I said the image came up fast."  
  
"Alright keep at it. In the mean time I'm gonna check our supplies" Sam merely looked at him "what I can say I'm bored" he replied smiling which in return elicited a smile from Sam. "God he loved her smile" he thought as he left the room  
  
(0)  
  
On his way to check their supplies he ran into Anise. "Great just what I need" he thought as she sauntered up to him.  
  
"Colonel was Major Carter able to remember anything else?"  
  
Thankful at her choice of topic of conversation he replied "yeah she remembered something about a cave that had strange writings on it but that's about it. She is still at it if you want to ask her about it."   
  
"That will not be necessary my questions will not make her remember anything more quickly than she already is. No doubt Jolinar's memories are so hidden that she will only come to remember them on her own"  
  
Damn he was really hoping that him telling her that would make her leave him alone "Well I'm gonna go check on our supplies" he started to move around and hoped that he could make a quick getaway but those hopes where soon squashed  
  
"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Not knowing what to say he simply nodded and hoped that she wouldn't try anything  
  
Luckily he was able to get through checking half of the supplies before she even said a word to him. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth he worked a little quicker keeping the notion that if she asked why he was rushing, he would reply that he wanted to see if Sam had remembered anything. He had just opened the crate containing spare gun clips when she decided to finally speak up  
  
"I understand that you and Major Carter are involved?"  
  
He didn't miss a beat "Yeah we are."  
  
"It was my understanding that there were rules keeping the two of you from being together?"  
  
He smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy telling her that the regulations for him and Sam no longer existed. "There was but the president waived them for us so we could be together."  
  
"She didn't reply. She remained quiet and that made Jack a little nervous "Why would your president make such an exception?"  
  
She had him. He couldn't answer her without telling her about Kinsey and his leaving and that would give her fuel to try and drive a wedge between him and Sam. He was about make something up when Daniel came rushing in. "Thank God. For once space monkey's sense of bad timing had saved him.  
  
"Jack" he paused seeing Anise standing next to him "Sam has remembered where the device is. She is giving the coordinates to Teal'c and Shalek. I told her I would come and get you" he finished glancing at Anise  
  
"Well lets go" Jack replied giving Daniel a 'thank you, you saved me' look as he walked past him into the corridor  
  
Neither saw the look of anger on Anise's face as they exited the room and made their way to the bridge.  
  
End part 4 


	5. part 5

Part 5  
  
They decided there wasn't much they could do until they actually reached the planet. So Jack figured they might as well get some rest. Teal'c said he would fly the ship and Shalek offered to take over for him when Teal'c needed to meditate. They settled down in the cargo bay. Daniel was off in his own corner, for some reason whenever he was on a cargo ship he liked to sleep as close as possible to the wall. Jack and Sam set up their pallets next to each other's not quite touching but close enough. Jack decided to be safe and put himself on the inside closet to the wall and the farthest away from Anise. Meanwhile Anise had set her pallet up opposite Daniel's feet along the same wall.  
  
You must give up this hopeless notion, it is obvious that he has no interest in you which can clearly be seen in the fact that he has put as much distance between you and him  
  
Be quiet. I want him and I want to know why he was so reluctant to answer my earlier question  
  
Perhaps because he feels he doesn't need to tell you or perhaps he realizes what you are trying to do  
  
Enough she replied as she rolled on her side so she could watch them.  
  
Sam was a little confused at to why Jack wanted the inside she would've thought he wanted the outside so that he could get up at anytime. She figured it had something to do with Anise and decided she was glad he had chosen the inside.  
  
They were both lying on their sides facing each other. Jack reached out and moved a stray piece of hair from Sam's face "Good night" he whispered  
  
"Goodnight" she replied taking the hand that had swept the misplaced hair in hers and entwined their fingers before drifting off to sleep.  
  
(0)   
  
Jack woke pretty much the same way with his hand in Sam's except at some point during the night he had shifted to his back and Sam was now snuggled next to him with her head on his chest. Looking down at her as she slept a smile crept to the forefront of his lips. He loved to watch her sleep, she looked like angel. Glancing around the room he noticed that Anise had already left the room and his smile got bigger as he realized she must have saw the two of them in the embrace before she left. "Take that Tok'ra spice" (there I used the name happy?!) he said to himself as Sam shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to his warmth he tightened his grip on her waist and decided if no one was looking for him he could sleep a little longer.  
  
The next time he woke Jack noticed that Sam was no longer next him. Sitting up he looked over at Daniel and saw that he was still sleeping. He decided to get up and go look for Sam. As he reached the bridge he could he voices he couldn't tell who they belonged to but he could tell that the person was angry. Entering the bridge he found Sam and Anise in a heated conversation about what would be the best place to set down the ship.  
  
"I'm telling you that we should set down at least a few miles from the cave's entrance"  
  
"It will only take more time for us to reach the cave then" argued Anise  
  
"If you let me finish then I would have told you that setting down a distance would allow us to conceal the ship in case Lithe's forces show up" replied Sam. Jack smiled because he agreed with her he would have decided the same exact thing.  
  
"I must concur with Major Carter on this issue" began Teal'c "If we are to find the weapon and activate landing the ship near the entrance to the cave will only alert the Jaffa to the exact location of the device."  
  
"Thank you Teal'c" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm. Seeing   
Anise's reaction Jack decided to make his presence known  
  
"Good morning Campers" he said walking over to where Sam stood  
  
"Good morning O'Neill"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill" said Anise as she bowed her head "We were just discussing what would be the best place to set down the ship"  
  
"Actually I would have to agree with Sam and Teal'c" he said   
  
Told you  
  
Be quiet  
  
"Then I would like to apologize for my insistence on the subject" she merely bowed her head and left the room  
  
"Yeahsureyoubetcha" Jack said to her retreating form. Sam couldn't help but laugh "Well Teal'c you heard the Major land us some place hidden" The Jaffa nodded and placed his attention on landing the vessel  
  
"I'll go wake Daniel" said Sam still trying to hold back her giggles  
  
"What did I say about giggling Major?"  
  
"Sorry sir" she replied flashing him a smile  
(0)  
  
Daniel was already awake and tying his boot lace when Sam entered the room. Looking up and over the brim of his glasses Daniel threw her a smile and sat up. "Good morning Sam."  
  
"Morning Daniel, I just came to tell you we will be landing soon"  
  
"Ok and Sam did I miss anything just a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Anise stormed in here packed up her stuff and stormed out" he said putting on his jacket. Sam merely smiled "What?"  
  
"Well Anise and I had a disagreement on where to set the ship down and Teal'c agreed with me and so did the Colonel so that might explain why she was so upset when she came in"  
  
"Oh" was all he said as they left the room and headed back to the bridge. Daniel only fully understood what Sam was talking about when he saw how Anise had avoided everyone's gaze during the landing and even after they had exited the ship. "Too bad I don't feel sorry for her" he thought to himself  
  
  
(0)  
  
Teal'c landed the ship about two miles from the entrance to the cave in a field just along a tree line that would keep it hidden if anyone was on foot. Shalek offered to stay aboard the ship in case they needed to leave in a hurry. Once geared up they left in search of the cave Sam had seen in her vision.  
  
Daniel was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized they had arrived until Sam had spoke up "This is it" she said   
  
Looking up at the cave entrance Daniel replied "You're sure?"  
  
"Yep" she replied looking over at Jack for permission to enter  
  
"Alright Teal'c and I will check out the area make sure it's secure while you guys have a look if you find what we are looking for radio us"  
  
"Yes sir" she said as she motioned for Daniel and Anise to follow her into the cave  
  
"And don't let Daniel touch anything" added Jack earning a glare from Daniel "I'm serious Daniel don't touch anything unless Sam says it's ok"  
"Alright Jack" he said as he entered the cave  
  
They hadn't been walking long when they came across the markings Sam had seen in her vision. Examining them Daniel could tell that the language was derived from Latin but that was all he could make out.   
  
"It is an ancient form of dialect that the Tok'ra no longer use" supplied Anise  
  
"What does it say?" asked Sam shining her flashlight on the wall  
  
"It merely describes and ancient Tok'ra legend of the queen of the Tok'ra it says nothing about the device."  
  
"Why would she write something like this?" asked Daniel  
  
"My guess is she would recognize the writings and know the legend whereas if the Goa'uld saw this they would simply see it as writings on a wall." Replied Sam  
  
"Major Carter is correct. The Goa'uld are not aware of this particular Tok'ra legend which would explain why Jolinar left it. We should continue to the device. Do you know which way Major?"  
  
Turning her attention from the wall to the expanse of cave in front her "Yeah we need to continue down this tunnel for a distance and go left when it splits"  
  
"Carter come in" her radio crackled  
  
"Carter here"  
  
"Teal'c and I have secured the area no signs of hostiles, how are you doing?"  
  
"We found the markings Jolinar left and are about to head farther down the cave system we can wait for you if you want?"  
  
"Alright we'll right there, O'Neill out"  
  
"Copy that sir"  
  
After meeting up with Sam, Daniel and Anise they continued down the tunnel until and took the left at the fork. They had been walking for a half hour when Sam motioned for them to stop.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jack  
  
"I think were here" replied Sam "A little farther down the tunnel will open up into a cavern and that is where the device will be"   
"Well lets go"  
  
True to her word the tunnel opened up to a large cavern which had not been occupied in quite some time. Dust covered all the panels and debris had managed to destroy some others.  
  
"This place is huge" said Daniel as he looked above them "This cavern must go up several miles, probably to the surface"  
  
Walking over the one of work stations Anise began checking to see if anything still worked. "There is still power running through these panels but it may not be enough to power the device"  
  
"We should set of the naqauda generators then. They should give us the power we need to get this working" she replied motioning to the base of the device  
  
"Well lets get started I doubt Jacob is getting the royal treatment" he replied and Sam began to work trying hard not to imagine what her father might be going through.  
  
(0)  
  
Working for several hours Sam was no closer to getting the device to work and she was becoming frustrated "Why don't you take a break" Startled she looked up to see Jack smiling at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"  
  
"It's ok I just can't seem to make it work"  
  
"Lets grab a bite to eat and then you can come back to it"  
  
"Not to sound abrupt sir but my father is running out time and if I can't figure this out then"  
  
"Carter I know. Your dad is tough he had been in tougher situations we will get him out and you will find a way to make this work but you need a break and food. You are no good to your father if you keel over from starvation"  
  
"Thanks Jack and you're right I could use a break and some food"  
  
"Good follow me you can have MRE chicken al la Teal'c" he said leading her to where the others had set up camp  
  
"No offense sir but Teal'c's cooking is better than yours"  
  
"None taken, I don't know how he manages to do it but he makes it taste like real food!"  
  
While they ate Anise and Sam discussed theories on why the machine wouldn't work. The best they could come up with was that the wiring may have become corroded over the years which meant they would have to take apart the main control panel and search for the corroded wire by hand.  
  
Jack watched as Anise and Sam talked it was the first time during the while mission that Anise wasn't focused on him and that made him relieved. The last thing he needed was to have worry about a love sick woman who had a snake in her head. Noticing that Sam and Anise were making their way back to the cavern Jack decided to go for a walk around the perimeter. Ever since they arrived he had a bad feeling about this place and he wanted to make sure they weren't taken by surprise.  
  
"I'm gonna go and check the perimeter Teal'c you stay here and keep an eye them" he said motioning toward Sam, Daniel and Anise  
  
"You feel as though something is not right here O'Neill?"  
  
"Yeah you feel it too"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Alright keep an eye on them, I'll be back in twenty" he replied walking off Teal'c merely nodded and watched him walk off into the woods  
  
Jack walked the perimeter twice but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. When he arrived back at camp he found Daniel sitting by the fire  
  
"Where's Teal'c?"  
  
"Oh Sam needed him to lift one of the panels on the device"  
  
"Oh how's it coming?"  
  
"I don't know but I can tell that she is getting frustrated"  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too" he said taking a seat across from him noticing that Daniel wanted to day something else "ok out with it"  
  
"I think Sam might be in pain"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I wasn't in the room before she asked Teal'c to lift the panel but I think she may have tried to lift it on her own"  
  
"What?!"  
"I didn't ask but it was written on her face and I think Anise may have provoked her into trying to do it on her own"  
  
"What makes you say that?" he was getting angry now especially if Anise had anything to do with Sam being in pain  
  
"Well when Teal'c and I arrived in the cavern to help the panel looked as if someone had attempted to lift and as I said the pain was written all over her face and you know Sam she doesn't like to ask for help"   
  
Jack had heard enough. He was about to head into the cave when Sam exited and almost ran into him.   
  
"Sorry sir, but we managed to get it the device powered up" she said with excitement in her voice. At seeing her excitement he didn't have the heart to bring up what Daniel had told he merely smiled in return and followed her towards their camp  
  
Gathered around the fire Sam explained that the device would take some time before it reached full power and they could activate it. In the meantime she wanted to do some calculations to see how much of a power output the device had and how long it could run off the generator.  
  
"Which is something you will do in the morning" seeing that she was about to protest he raised his hand "You need rest your toy will be there in the morning"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Alright Teal'c you have first watch, then Anise, then Daniel, Carter and I will take the last one" Everyone separated to go to their sleeping bags but Sam decided to go for a quick walk  
  
"Want some company?" Jack asked sheepishly  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments and Jack deciding they were far enough from camp, brought up what Daniel had told him. When Sam didn't answer he got angry and demanded that she tell him  
  
"Yes it's true" she finally receded almost on the brink of tears  
  
"Are you still in pain?" she simply nodded yes "you should've told me or Daniel I wouldn't have thought any less of you"  
  
"I know it didn't hurt that much at the time but it is sore now"  
  
"Let's go back to camp and get you something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"One more thing did Anise bait you into this?"  
  
"Yes, she said that by time Teal'c and Daniel got to us valuable time would be wasted. I got angry so I tried to lift it myself when I felt pain I stopped and radioed Daniel. She actually looked happy that I hurt myself."  
  
"She is seriously starting to get on my nerves. She tried to get me to tell her why the president waived the frat regs, thankfully Daniel walked in and I was able avoid it but"  
  
"But she seems not to know when to give up"  
  
"Exactly. Come on lets go back and get you some aspirin"   
  
End Part 5 


	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
The next morning the group made preparations to turn on the device and locate Lithe's stronghold in order to rescue Jacob. Jack still had the feeling that things were going way to smoothly and to top it off he was still made at what Anise had baited Sam into. Because of her Sam had barely slept all night because she couldn't get comfortable, then again who could on the hard ground? But having a bruised spine already doesn't help.  
  
"Sir we're ready to turn the device on" radioed Sam   
  
"Alright" he replied into his walkie. The plan was to turn on the device for short range test it and then increase the range so they could make their way to Lithe's strong hold without problem  
  
"Ok sir the device is active you can have Teal'c test his staff weapon"  
  
"Copy that" he said as he turned to Teal'c. Teal'c attempted to fire his staff but it didn't work. Jack gave a small smile and grabbed his radio "hey Carter it worked Teal'c's staff is dead"  
  
"Copy that sir. Increasing the range as we speak"  
  
"Alright when you're done come back to camp and we will head out."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jack was about to add a sarcastic comment when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "I knew something wasn't right" he thought before he drifted into nothingness.   
When he awoke he was tied to a tree and he realized the others had joined him. "Where's Teal'c? He thought to himself. Turning his head to check out his team Daniel was on his left and unharmed merely unconscious, next to him Anise was in the same condition and swinging his head around he caught sight of Sam. Her head hung limply with her chin against her chest and he could see a deep gash on her forehead.  
  
"Carter?" he whispered when he didn't get a response he tried again "Carter wake up" Moaning Sam picked up her head and looked in his direction. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Lithe was waiting for us to activate the device and when we did his Jaffa jumped us."  
  
"How did you get the head wound?"  
  
"Teal'c managed to escape and radio us telling us what happened so I turned off the device but disconnecting some of the wires. When I wouldn't tell him how to reactivate he got pretty mad"  
  
"What about Daniel and Anise?" not really caring about Anise   
  
"Just zatted as they came out of they came out of the cave"  
  
"At least Teal'c managed to escape"  
  
"Yes sir" she replied just then Lithe decided to make his way over to them  
  
"Ah you are awake. Have you decided to tell me how to operate the device?" he said his glowing to make his point  
  
"Go to hell" Sam spat at him  
  
"Very well. Jaffa kree" he said as two of his Jaffa walked over to Sam and untied her pulled her up and dragged her so she that was now facing them. True to his usual timing Daniel woke up and looked at Sam   
  
"Nice of you to join us Daniel" Daniel remained silent  
  
"Either you tell us how to operate the device or I will kill the Tok'ra Slemak" Sam still didn't say anything "You are as defiant as you are beautiful" Lithe said lifting Sam's head "Perhaps I will simply make you a host and then I will have the knowledge as well as a beautiful queen"  
"Stay away from her snakehead" Jack yelled  
  
Turning his attention from Sam to Jack Lithe rose and kneeled in front Jack leaned and whispered "perhaps I will make you watch as I have my way with her before I make her a host" he smile and Jack saw red he drew his head back and slammed into Lithe's causing the Goa'uld to fall back in pain. Jack was awarded a backhand from the first prime but he was satisfied that he hurt Lithe even if it wouldn't last. "You are very defiant Jack O'Neill" at hearing his name Jack looked up "Yes I know your name and Major Carter's as well" he said motioning towards Sam  
  
"Yeah so you know our names who doesn't?" said Daniel trying to get Lithe's attention but Lithe ignored him and went back to Sam  
  
"Tell me what I want to know"  
  
"Bite me" Sam mumbled  
  
"Bring me the Tok'ra Selmak" he said to his first prime "I know that the Tok'ra Selmak is your father and if you do not tell what I want to know I will kill him in front of you" Sam still remained silent. Jack just hoped that wherever Teal'c was he was working on a way to help them.  
  
The first prime reappeared with a beaten Jacob at his side. He positioned Jacob directly in front of Sam and retook his earlier position behind Sam. Sam and Jacob made quick eye contact before Lithe spoke again  
  
"Now" he began as he took the staff weapon from his first prime, activated it and aimed at Jacob's head "tell what I want to know or he dies"  
  
"Sam don't tell him anything" Jacob said quickly before he was hit over the head by the Jaffa holding him. Jack winced but Sam still remained mute. Just as he was about to fire a staff blast came from the woods hitting Lithe. The Jaffa scattered looking for the shooter when a zat blast came from the opposite direction taking out the first prime.  
  
Jack realized that Teal'c must have made his way back to the cargo ship and got Shalek to come and help him. Managing to break the binds on holding his wrists Jack stood up and launched himself at the nearest Jaffa breaking the man's neck. Looking up he saw Sam fighting and Jacob had managed to free Daniel and a now conscious Anise. However in the commotion Lithe and a few Jaffa had managed to escape.   
  
Jack made his way over to Sam "you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will be" she replied "Dad are you alright?" she asked as she made her way to her father  
  
"Yeah Selmak is taking care of my injuries" just then Teal'c and Shalek appeared  
"O'Neill are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Teal'c good work"  
  
"Lithe managed to escape and board a ship. Most likely he has gone back to his stronghold to use his sarcophagus"  
  
"Sir if we reactivated the device then he won't be able to use it" Sam said   
  
"There is just one problem" Jacob started and everyone turned to him "that wasn't Lithe"  
  
"What do you mean that wasn't Lithe?" asked Jack  
  
"That was Lithe's son Jarek. Lithe sent him here to capture you and convince Sam to turn on the machine"  
  
"That makes no sense because we are going to turn on the machine anyway"  
  
"That was his intention" started Daniel "See if he has his son impersonate him then when he leaves Sam turns the machine on he doesn't have to worry about fixing it just finding out how it works"  
  
"Daniel's got a point sir. Once turned on the machine is fairly simple to figure out. The difficulty is figuring it out when its off and the wires are pulled"  
  
"So what now? We can't leave it here"  
  
"No but we could turn it on" seeing his confusion she finished before he was able to start talking "If we turn it on left someone to guard it we could make our way to his stronghold. We would have the advantage because our weapons will be the only ones that work"  
  
"The flaw in your plan Major Carter is that we are not sure if the we have the necessary amount of energy to power the device over such a great distance" said Anise  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Unfortunately sir she is right. The reactors don't have enough power to increase the device's distance"  
  
"What if we were to use the cargo ship's power source?" asked Shalek  
  
"How would we get home?" asked Daniel  
  
"No he has a good idea if we use the ship's energy crystal then the device would have more than enough power"  
"I'll ask Daniel's question again, how do we get home? This planet doesn't have a stargate that is why Jolinar chose this planet isn't it?"  
  
"Sir if Lithe is hear he has to have ships capable of transporting us to a near by planet with a stargate" she replied trying not to sound smug  
  
"Oh happy now Daniel?"  
  
"Um yeah sure"  
  
"Good then lets get to work. Carter what do you need?"  
  
"Shalek and Teal'c will need to retrieve the ship's energy crystal after that it is simply attaching it to the device and turning it on, sir."  
  
"Alright Teal'c you take Shalek and get the crystal, Daniel you and I will get the extra supplies from the cargo hold of the ship, Carter you and Anise turn the machine back on in case more Lithe's buddies show up."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"What about me Jack?" asked Jacob  
  
"You rest you obviously need it and we are going to need you around Lithe's stronghold"   
  
"Good because I was gonna nap anyway" Jacob said   
  
"Jack shouldn't one of stay and guard the cave? If Sam and Anise are in there and Jacob is with them who is going to make sure they aren't attacked?"  
  
"Good idea Daniel. I knew I kept you around for a good reason"  
  
"I can retrieve the crystal myself Colonel" said Shalek   
  
"And I will remain and guard the camp O'Neill"  
  
"Ok now that that is settled lets get moving."  
  
  
End part 6 


	7. part 7

Part 7  
  
  
After bandaging wounds getting supplies and hooking up the crystal Sam turned the device back on and increased the range of distance to what Jacob said would cover Lithe's stronghold.  
  
"The machine is running sir"  
  
"Ok simple with our weapons working and theirs not we go in shooting take out Lithe find a ship and then get out of here"  
  
"Some one needs to stay here and monitor the device to make sure it doesn't short out" said Sam and Jack had the feeling she was volunteering  
  
"Alright Daniel you stay with Carter, the rest us will go and get the ship. Carter we'll radio you when we are ready for you to turn off the machine"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Actually Colonel it would be best if I remained with Major Carter should she need assistance I will know what to do. No offence Dr. Jackson"  
  
"None taken" Daniel mumbled   
  
Jack didn't like the idea of leaving anise alone with Sam especially after yesterday's incident plus Sam had a possible concussion which would slow down her reaction time but he had no choice "Alright Anise you stay with Carter and Daniel you're with us"  
  
(0)  
  
Making their way towards Lithe's base Jack's thoughts kept wondering toward Sam and the fact that Anise made him nervous. Also something about this whole situation still didn't add up and that also bothered him. Noticing Jack was thinking about something Jacob decided to ask him   
  
"What's on your mind Jack?"  
  
"Something about this doesn't add up"  
  
"Yeah I had that feeling myself when Lithe sent his son in his place. It's not like a Goa'uld to let someone, even their son, handle something as delicate as this"  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
"By the way what was that whole thing with Anise back there?"  
  
"She's been annoying me"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Seeing how Jacob wasn't going to drop it he decided to tell him about how Anise had been acting and what she had done concerning Sam's back. To say he was less thrilled would be an understatement. Jack thought he was going to turn around go back and reprimand Anise right at that moment.  
  
"So you can see how I would be thrilled to leave Sam alone with her"  
  
"Yeah how is she really?"  
  
"Getting better its still a little sore and Janet was not happy that she came on this mission but other than that she has been fine"  
  
"Good you better take care of her Jack and I don't mean in the sense that you should try and control things you can't. I mean you should take care of her in that you better not break her heart"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"O'Neill we have arrived"   
  
"Ok lets see what we got" Jack said as he looked through his binoculars. What he saw only confirmed his earlier suspicions "It's too quiet"  
  
"Maybe they are aware that the device has been reactivated" added Shalek  
  
"Maybe or maybe they know something we don't. Either way we need to go in there and get a ship so we can go home. Teal'c you and Shalek go left, the rest of us will go right. Move."  
  
The Jaffa's that got in their way were easily dispatched as they made their way through the compound. Jack still had the nagging feeling that something was amiss but he continued on. "Carter come in"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Everything ok on your end?"  
  
"Yes sir the device is well within it's tolerance range but that could change"  
  
"Alright keep an eye on it and let me know of any changes, O'Neill out"  
  
(0)  
  
"Copy that Carter out"  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"So far so good" she said holding back a wave of nausea. She was sure she had a concussion and her back was sore but she had no time to worry about it  
  
"May I ask you a question Major?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Are you Colonel O'Neill involved?" she knew the answer she just wanted to see how Sam would react to the question  
  
Sam seceded she had had enough of Anise's crap and told her the whole story from beginning to end, what Sam didn't realize was Anise was going to do with the information. When she was finished with the story she turned toward the control panel when she felt movement behind her she reacted but she was suffering from the effects of the concussion  
  
Anise decided that when Sam turned around she would eliminate her only threat between her and Colonel O'Neill. The two women began a struggle one for which there could only be one victor.  
  
End part 7 


	8. part 8 conclusion

Part 8  
  
After they made sure that everyone was dead. They made their way to the docking bay and commandeered a ship. "Carter shut the machine down so we can power up the ship" where was no response Jack got a little nervous "Carter come in"  
  
"Sir I am turning off the machine" her voice sounded strained and distracted but after her statement the machine shut down and Teal'c powered up the ship  
  
"Put a rush on it Teal'c I have a bad feeling"  
  
(0)  
  
"Sir I'm turning off the machine" after letting go of her radio she was about to turn around and check on Anise when she heard a gun shot and felt a sharp sting in her shoulder. Lucky for Sam Anise was a piss poor shot but she wasn't she turned and shot Anise about five times. "Bitch" she said before she fell to the ground panting for air  
  
"Major Carter" it was Anise's symbiote. Sam crawled over to her holding her gun up ready to fire if necessary "Major Carter I am sorry that I could not control Anise" she coughed "You must remove the crystal from the machine for what Anise did not tell you was that the interaction between the two would off radiation that is harmful to you" Sam looked shocked but it explained the dizziness and nausea which she had passed off as symptoms of a concussion. "Forgive me" and with that the symbiote died taking the host with it. (Ha I did I killed Tok'ra spice!!)  
  
Sam quickly hobbled over to the device where the crystal was attached and pulled it free but when she did she received the shock of a lifetime and fell to the ground in heap.  
  
(0)  
  
When the others arrived and Sam and Anise weren't there to meet them at the opening to the cave Jack really started to get nervous. He tried repeatedly to raise her on her radio as he and others made their way down to the cavern. The first one to reach the cavern he saw Anise lying in a pool of blood on the floor. "Sam" he called but got no answer "Sam" he yelled again ad he moved further into the room  
  
Jacob had been next to enter the cavern and upon taking the same sight as Jack called out for his daughter "Sam where are you?"  
Jack caught sight of blonde hair on the ground near the device "Sam! Jacob over here" he yelled as he kneeled and felt for a pulse, finding one he let out the breathe he was holding. "Sam come on honey wake up" Sam moaned but didn't open her eyes "that's it Sam come open'em up"  
  
"Jack?" she said as she finally opened her eyes  
  
"Yeah baby it's me"  
  
"Sam! What happened?" asked Jacob as he kneeled on the other side of Sam  
  
"After you radioed me and asked if everything was ok Anise asked me if Jack and were involved so I told her the whole story and when I turned back to the control panel she attacked me"  
  
"It's all right take a deep breath" said Jack as he began to bandage her leg  
  
"Then she shot me in the leg and before she could get another shot off I fired. After she fell to the floor her symbiote took over and told me that Anise knew that the interaction between the crystal and the device would give dangerous levels of radiation"  
  
"Wouldn't she be affected?" asked Jack looking at Jacob  
  
"No her symbiote would have protected her from the radiation"  
  
"The symbiote is dead"  
  
"Alright lets get you out of here" he said standing her up. As soon as she stood up all the blood rushed from her face  
  
"Ah Jack?" she asked just before she passed out and into Jack's arms  
  
"I'm surprise she lasted that long" added Jacob  
  
"Alright guys let get Sam back home"  
  
Sam regained consciousness a little later but only long enough to ask why lately she was the only one who kept getting shot. Everyone laughed including who had to admit Sam was inheriting Daniel's ability to get hurt. But on the heavier side Jack began to feel guilty because he could have easily prevented this  
  
"It's not your fault" said Jacob  
  
"I could have made Daniel stay behind"  
  
"Yeah and they would both be suffering from radiation sickness or they would be dead"  
Jacob had a point if Anise's symbiote hadn't told Sam about the radiation then it would matter who stayed behind "You're right but don't get used to me agreeing with you" Jacob simply patted him on the back and left the room  
  
(0)  
  
Sam groggily opened her eyes and as soon as she saw the ceiling she knew where she was "not the infirmary again" she thought to herself   
  
"Hey she's awake" she heard a voice say and then Daniel's face came into view "How are you feeling Sam?"  
  
"Not too bad my head feels like someone decided to go marching on it though"  
  
"Yeah you had a nasty concussion" said Janet who gave Sam this 'you promised me you wouldn't end up in here again' look  
  
"Sorry" focusing all the way her eyes darted from person to person looking for one in particular set of eyes  
  
"He and your father are with the general" said Daniel knowing exactly who she was looking for  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About a day and a half. But we only just got back here about an hour ago"  
  
"I've been out for a day and half"  
  
"Well there was the few minutes you were awake on the cargo ship but we won't count that"  
  
"Oh God what did I say?"  
  
"Nothing incriminating Major Carter. You merely asked why you were the one always being injured" replied Teal'c Daniel tried to hide a smile but did it without success  
  
"Not funny Daniel"  
  
(0)  
  
"So that is about it General"  
  
"Ok Jacob will you be staying long with us?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. I have to get back to the Tok'ra as soon as Sam wakes up. I have to explain all this to them"  
  
The general was about to say something when his phone rang. "Yes thank you doctor" he hung the phone "That Dr. Fraiser Major Carter just woke up"  
  
"Permission to leave sir" asked Jack already half way out the door  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"You coming Jake?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute" After he left Jacob turned back to his long time friend and smiled "You are gonna have your hands full with those two"  
  
"They've already been full since day one" they both laughed  
  
"Seriously thanks George for giving them a chance"  
  
"Your welcome but I didn't do all the work. The president played a big part in it also"  
  
"Well then next time you talk to him thank him for me"  
  
"Will do Jacob. Will do"  
  
(0)  
  
"Hello campers" Jack said as he entered the infirmary  
  
"O'Neill"  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"How are you feeling Carter?"  
  
"Fine sir and ready to go home"  
  
"Hold on there missy you were lucky that the bullet only grazed you and your dad used the healing device on you but you have to stay the night so I can monitor your concussion" said Janet  
  
"Oh come on Janet I feel fine"  
  
"Yes now you feel fine but later who knows" Sam was about to protest when Janet got serious "look Sam you've been out of the hospital for a little over a week and you weren't even supposed to go on any missions for another month so you are going to listen to me when I say that you are staying here tonight"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Good" she said just as Jacob walked in  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Thanks for fixing the leg"  
  
"No problem. Look I hate to cut our time short but"  
  
"You have to get back?"  
  
"Yeah I have explain everything to the Tok'ra they already have team at the site working on dismantling the device I just have to tie up some lose ends."  
  
"Ok bye Dad"  
  
"Bye sweetie" he said and then kissed the top of her head "Jack, Daniel, Teal'c thanks again"  
  
"Anytime Jacob" said Jack  
  
"Yeah no problem"  
  
"You are most welcome general Carter"   
  
After Jacob left Janet turned her attention back to the three men in her infirmary. "Ok guys Sam needs her rest so out you go"   
  
Jack hung back from Daniel and Teal'c "Hey Doc five minutes?"  
  
"Five minutes I am serious Colonel she needs to rest"  
  
"No problem five minutes. Thanks Doc" she merely threw him a look and went to her office  
  
"Hey" he said as he sat down next to her bed   
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
"I'm really glad you are ok. I was worried when I found you on the floor."  
  
"Hey" she said taking his hand in hers like she did that night on the cargo ship "I am not that easy to kill"  
  
"I know look I am gonna get going before Doc comes out here and starts threatening me with her needles"  
  
"Nice to know you would abandon me because of needles"  
  
"Well it's not so much the needles as it as Janet's love of injecting them that scares me" she laughed "get some sleep" he said standing up and kissing her on the lips  
  
"Good night" she said as her eyes had already closed  
  
"I love you" he whispered before leaving  
  
"I love you too" she mumbled in return. Stopping and turning around Jack smiled and began to whistle as he made his way through the halls of the SGC"  
  
The END 


End file.
